


affair

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [24]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry wants to save his marriage and hopes his unconventional fantasies, as well as a visit from Eddie Blake, will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kink meme that I started back in November and took three hundred years to finish.  
> "Larry has a cuckold fetish; and guess who is more than happy to help? Eddie, that's who. "
> 
> I'll have two more chapters that probably won't be as long as this one, that give insight to how their relationship collapses based on this.

Larry knew exactly why his marriage to Sally was so rocky, and it had less to do with the fact that it had been mostly for convenience, an excuse to keep their money together and an excuse for her to retire from costumed adventuring while she waited for her movie career to take off. No, the problem was almost directly related to their sex life, which had never been satisfactory for either party.

He didn't exactly know what it was that Sally wanted in the bedroom, but it certainly wasn't the awkward lovemaking that she experienced whenever they decided to try again- which was becoming less and less frequent. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't satisfied with what she had to offer, either, though what he did want was something he could not even begin to explain to himself, much less his wife.

He didn't want to have sex with her; he wanted her to have sex with another man and he wanted her to flaunt it and he wanted to know all about it and catch them, and that was definitely not normal in any way. But that was what he wanted, and it was quite possibly the only thing that would really work for him, and, though he didn't know how, he knew he had to find some way to bring it up.

Perhaps it would be good for Sally in the long run, too. Perhaps she could find a man that could give her...whatever it was she was looking for, and then they would both be happy. But the problem of breaching the subject always kept him from mentioning it, even as he felt their intimacy falter to the point that it seemed like it could never be fixed.

Then she told him that she had talked with Eddie Blake. At first, he was angry that she would even let herself near a creep like that, but she had explained that things had not gone the way anyone would have expected.

“He apologized,” she said. “I mean, he really did. At first, he didn't know why I was upset...you know he's always been a bit off, where emotional matters are concerned. But when he realized that I was serious, he apologized, and I've never seen him more sincere in my life. I couldn't help it, I had to forgive him. He was hoping he and I could...try to be friends again.”

If she thought that Larry agreed too abruptly or seemed too eager about them making up, she kept her suspicions to herself while he wondered about the potential in this. It was true that Eddie had done something terrible to her, but it was also true that there had definitely been something between them back then, and if Sally was willing to forgive him now, then there was a chance that something might come back.

It was a horrible thought, but he was so desperate for a chance to have what he wanted and to give them both something to enjoy. He would have asked one of their other friends but Nelson was out for obvious reasons and Hollis would never be able to do something like this. But Eddie Blake? There was a chance there.

~X~

“Lemme get this straight,” the young man said, looking like he was struggling not to laugh. “Ya called me out to meet like this, and it wasn't to yell at me about talkin' to the wife, it was to ask me a favor?”

“That's exactly what I said,” replied Larry. “Don't make me regret it. I can always find somebody else. I just thought you'd like a chance to help out Sally...”

“Hey, I didn't say no just yet,” said Eddie. “So, whattaya need? Not strong enough to do the heavy duty handiwork? Need a real man to come fix up the house or somethin'?” He snickered. It had been seven years since Larry had seen him, and though he was no longer a teenager, little seemed to have changed about his demeanor.

“Something a little different than that,” he replied before explaining his terms. This time, Eddie didn't even try not to laugh, nearly doubling over in hysterics after the proposition was given.

“You've absolutely gotta be kiddin' me,” he said. “Seriously, is this a joke? Cos, congratulations to ya, man, it's a good one.” He let out another howl of laughter and Larry cringed, regretting his decision even more than he already did.

“It's not a joke. It's...look, it's not just for me, it's for Sally too. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think this was important, alright?”

Still laughing, Eddie said, “If you're sure that's what ya want. I mean, for a gal like Sally, I'm definitely up for it!”

~X~

“You want me to what?” Sally deadpanned. The most difficult part of this whole exchange was not the part where he had to ask Eddie. It was the part where he had to confess to Sally what exactly he wanted. He knew there was a strong chance that she would be less than receptive to the idea, but he was so very desperate.

“I know it sounds unusual,” he started. She snorted before he continued, “But I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I know you and I don't exactly...connect in the bedroom. I know that I don't give you what you need and I don't...my tastes aren't...typical.”

“I'll say,” she replied.

“But if you'd just give it a chance, I think...things could be better for both of us,” he finished. “I understand if it's a problem with...him, but I couldn't think of anyone else to ask.”

“Larry, you're positively insane,” Sally said, “but you're right about things being bad. I didn't want to be rude to you, but I was starting to consider following that sort of path myself but without you as in the know. I'll admit the concept of you being aware is strange but if it makes both of us happy...what the hell? I guess I'll give it a try.”

It had been a little bit too easy to convince her, and he supposed he had been right about her and Eddie reconnecting a little too well. If he hadn't intervened, it could have happened behind his back, and he was glad, at least, that he had had the initiative to ensure he would witness it firsthand.

~X~

“So, what, he's just gonna watch us from the closet?” Eddie sounded like he was joking, but when Sally giggled, Larry shuffled uncomfortably. He was the oldest person in the room, he had had both of them answering to him in the past, but now he felt like he was some sort of child.

“That's exactly what he's going to do,” she replied. There was something in the way she looked at him that made Larry wonder just how much she really wanted this. It could have been any man, but did she prefer that it was Eddie? He didn't want to think about it, but it thrilled him all the same.

“Holy shit,” he said, shaking his head and laughing. “Holy shit, this is all way too fucked up.”

“You backing out on me?” she asked in a teasing voice. The chemistry between the two of them was palpable and Larry had to fight back against his growing erection. He was standing right next to Sally, but already he felt like an invader, watching them from afar, not a part of this at all.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” replied Eddie, and she laid a hand on his arm, looking up at him with such blatant desire that the glance alone looked positively pornographic. This had been inevitable, this would have happened whether it happened as a part of Larry's fantasies or not.

“Larry, be a dear,” she said, finally acknowledging her husband. “Eddie and I have a lot to catch up on. Would you mind giving us a bit of privacy for that?”

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for. Wordlessly, he nodded, going for their closet as if he were exiting the room, as if the door led to the hallway and as if he weren't about to watch them 'catch up.' His breath caught in his throat, anticipation driving him crazy, and now that he was obscured from their vision, he didn't attempt to hide his erection.

“It's so nice to get to see you again,” she said to Eddie, and when she grabbed him by his shoulders to pull him into a kiss with more passion than Larry had ever seen her show anyone, it was all he could do not to audibly moan.

Breaking their kiss, Eddie smirked down at her and said, “Sounds like you're wantin' to do a little more than see me. Right?”

“You've grown up pretty handsome,” she said. “You were a cute enough kid, but now...”

“What? Now that I'm a man, ya wanna give me a chance?”

“Something like that.”

She grabbed him again, this time turning him so that his back was to the bed- their bed, Larry thought and bit his lip. Sally gave Eddie a shove then, and he was stronger than her by quite a bit, but he knew what she was going for and did not put up any resistance, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the bed. “If this is what you call giving you a chance,” she said.

“I'd say it's just a little bit better than that.” Eddie's breath was as labored as Larry's now, and there was a telltale bulge in his pants. Sally climbed on top of him, pinning him down, both looking so goddamn eager as they got tangled up in another heated kiss, grinding against one another. Soon enough, they were grabbing at each others clothes, undressing, and Larry went for his own zipper as he watched them.

He had seen Sally naked over the course of their marriage, but it was hard to get used to how beautiful she was, and he could see Eddie realizing that same thing. The young man looked stunned by her and she knew it, pride visible on her face. She had always loved just how damn attractive she was. And though he had no interest in men, he couldn't deny that Eddie had a great body by most people's standards; he was fit and muscular and Larry's complete opposite, and that just made it all the worse and therefore all the better. Of course Sally would want someone like him. How on earth could Larry expect to compete?

Before his eyes, his wife straddled Eddie and lowered herself onto him. She let out an unbearably lewd moan, sounding almost like she was starved, and, really, wasn't she? Larry had had nothing to offer her and now she was getting exactly what she needed, in the form of riding another man. Eddie grabbed her hips and kept a tight hold on her as she rode him, and he began to thrust up into her, the sound of their bodies slapping together so loud it was obnoxious.

“Fuck, Sal!” moaned Eddie, his voice a low growl. “Fuck, just like that!”

Her head tipped back, her eyes closing, and Larry had never heard her get that loud before. If the neighbors heard her, they wouldn't have any idea she was fucking someone else, but imagining the humiliation he would experience if they did made him ache with desire and he took his cock into his hand, stroking himself while he watched them go at each other.

The fact that it was Eddie definitely helped. It was true that he could have found any man for it and it was true that there was no shortage of man who would be willing to fuck Sally Jupiter, but if it were a stranger or Hollis Mason or one of Larry's friends from business school, it would not have been able to compare to it being Eddie. The man was the absolute last person he would want Sally desiring, her worst option, and to have her choose him told Larry that he was even lower than that.

He loved it, and he reached his climax before either of them did, ejaculating into a tissue that he had kept in his pocket for such an occasion. They went for some time after that, but he was still content to watch them, and would recall the images before him in his private moments. When Sally did eventually cry out a different sort of cry and when Eddie gave one last grunt and thrust, she collapsed onto him and the two lay panting for some time, looking at each other with fondness.

It felt like an eternity, watching them hold each other and look at each other like that, but Sally finally looked up and said, “You can come out now. Or did you want to pretend to catch us in the act?”

He felt ashamed again, but that was the name of the game, and he exited the closet, looking almost sheepish. “No, that was...good for now.”

Eddie, who was still not dressed, had his classic shit-eating grin as he said, “I'll say. You two gonna be callin' on me again sometime?”

“I think we will,” replied Sally, without giving Larry a chance to answer, but he supposed that was okay, because he was going to say yes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smutty part of this story is pretty much over, but yeah, story.

From that point on, things went well with their plans. Every so often, Eddie would come over and they would follow the same setup, until finally they began to plan out different scenarios to play out. Sometimes Larry would wait in the kitchen and then walk in on them, pretending to catch them in the act. Always, he would pretend to be jealous and angry, and always Sally would tease him and insult him and tell him he wasn't enough for her while continuing to fuck Eddie in front of him.

Sometimes they even got really extreme and had her start by trying to fuck Larry, only to have her declare that he was too boring for her. Then Eddie would come in to show him how a real man did it. Everything they did was horribly humiliating, and Larry loved every second of it. If they thought he was as pathetic as they always said he was when they played, he didn't mind.

Things were better around the house and Sally actually seemed happy for once, and he knew that he was happy like this. Even work didn't put as much of a strain on him when he knew he could come home to a happy household. And when they planned it just right, sometimes he came home to find Eddie pretending to sneak in, and they would go inside together to a fake-hysterical Sally, found out in her affair, and they had a nice argument that put them all in the mood.

No matter what path they followed, no matter what he had to look forward to watching or being a part of, he loved it all. Eddie was being a good sport about the whole thing, and Larry was glad that Sally had been right about him changing. He never thought he'd see the arrogant, temperamental brat grow into someone who actually respected a woman, but from the way he treated Sally, you'd think he worshiped her.

They were so close that sometimes he almost started to genuinely worry, but that only thrilled him further, and it was just paranoia anyway. Everything happened in a controlled setting, and it didn't matter if they were close considering they were allowed to see each other. If there was anything between them, he was able to watch it, and that was okay. All of this was better than okay, really, and his marriage was surviving and Sally smiled again, and everything was great.

~X~

He was off early, and in a fairly good mood as usual. It had been a nice weekend, where he had listened on the phone while Eddie and Sally had a rather intimate conversation, and then the younger man had “snuck in”, and now he had finished up his work in a timely manner and would be able to get home in time to help Sally prepare dinner. Maybe he would even cook for her for once tonight, maybe he would let her relax a little bit.

Larry was actually whistling when he made his way up the walkway to his home. It had been a damn good day, a damn good week, a damn good month, and it wasn't until he made it inside that he started to realize that something was off. Really, it was obvious what it was the instant he walked in and saw one of Sally's dresses strewn across the couch, but they weren't down there anymore. They had, at some point, made their way to the bedroom, but they hadn't had plans that day.

They hadn't made plans, but there was Sally with her legs wrapped around Eddie, going at it in their bed, both of them looking more blissful than Larry had ever seen them. Whatever chemistry he had seen between them before was magnified now, despite the fact- or maybe because of the fact- that they did not have an audience. It was clear that they were honestly carrying on behind Larry's back, that it was more than just a game to them, and he felt a crushing sense of dread take hold of him as he realized that he had been wrong about everything.

His marriage was not saved and Sally was not his and this had only made things worse for him, but he still felt himself growing aroused while he watched them. He still felt himself growing aroused to know that his wife was genuinely cheating on him and he wanted more than anything to walk back downstairs and slip outside before they saw him there and take care of himself in the car before driving away and not returning until when Sally would be expecting him and Eddie would be long gone.

But he couldn't do that, and instead he cleared his throat and watched as they jumped and pulled apart from each other and scrambled for clothes that they had lost all over the house. In the end, they both must have realized that it was nothing Larry hadn't seen before and they didn't bother getting dressed.

“You're home early,” said Sally at last, just barely sounding nervous.

“Got all my work done on time,” he replied. “I didn't think we made plans with Eddie tonight.”

“It was spur of the moment,” she said. “He was just leaving.”

Eddie hadn't said a word so far, but Larry could see that he was smirking, could see that he looked so damn proud of himself. It had not been a competition but he had won, and he was smug about his victory even as he quietly left the room to search for his lost articles of clothing. Larry went down to start dinner and soon enough, Eddie was gone and Sally came down, dressed in a new outfit while she collected the remains of what she had been wearing before.

They ate dinner in silence, and he never asked the question that he already knew the answer to and she never bothered to explain why she had been seeing Eddie behind his back. When they lay down to sleep that night, he couldn't get the image of what had happened in their bed earlier that day out of his mind, and he quietly got up to go take care of things. He wasn't sure if Sally knew or not.

~X~

They tried to carry on like nothing had happened, but on their next scheduled visit with Eddie, it was once again all Larry could think about. While he watched them fake it, he remembered how much more genuine they looked when they hadn't known he was watching, and it hurt him because he knew now that Eddie loved his wife and that his wife likely returned those feelings. At least, she did not love him and she never would, and she would never be happy with him like she was with Eddie. He had once liked that Eddie was a bad man and therefore a bad choice for her, but now that bad man was the one she really wanted to be with.

It didn't just hurt him, though, and that was the worst part. Still, it turned him on more than he could possibly say, even as he knew that this was his final sign that his marriage was well and truly dead. He really wasn't any good for her and she really had sought comfort with another man and as much as he hated it, he loved it.

So they carried on as if nothing happened, but he had Eddie over less and less. What did it matter if he invited the man? Sally would probably find a way to see him anyway. He was almost content to ignore it all, until she began to periodically get sick and a new suspicion set in, one that was confirmed soon after.

Sally was pregnant, and he hadn't actually had sex with her in so long that he couldn't remember when it was. She and Eddie were supposed to use protection, but they obviously hadn't when Larry hadn't been watching, and now she was carrying his baby and that was it. It made the most sense for her to leave and to marry Eddie instead for them to raise their child together, but that was not what Larry wanted.

Sally was his; all of this had been for him as much as it had been for her, and he couldn't let her leave him. Before she even brought it up as a possibility, he reminded her that her entire career was in his hands. Any chance of her getting into acting once the baby was born, any chance of her getting out of this slump she had been in since retiring the Silk Spectre, rested on him. If she did not stop seeing Eddie completely, he would divorce her and he would ruin her reputation as a performer.

Of course, she had lost her chance at acting years ago, but he had never let her hope die out and now he used to her advantage. She broke things off with Eddie, and when she gave birth to a healthy girl, she named her Laurel and there was never a question of who the world thought the baby's father was.


	3. Chapter 3

From that point on, there was no further mention of Eddie and they tried to carry on like a normal married couple. Whenever asked, he would pretend like he was the happiest man in the world and that Laurie was the light of his life and the only girl he could ever love more than his wife, but the truth was, he spent as little time at home as possible because the girl looked so much like Eddie he could hardly stand to look at her.

Of course, their sex life vanished after that, but she had been pregnant and then she was too tired from dealing with a child all day anyway. He was sure that it was one of the last things on Sally's mind, and he wouldn't try to repair that at this point anyway. Any mention of it might remind her of how much more satisfactory things had been with Eddie, and perhaps that would push her to leave and no amount of manipulation would make her stay.

He didn't know why he was so desperate to hold onto her, but she was his wife and even if Laurie wasn't his daughter, he had the world thinking she was, and he wasn't letting go of that at any cost. So he never mentioned sex to Sally and he never tried to initiate or do anything to remind her of how things had been before, when she had been happy and with someone who could actually satisfy her.

And even so, he was torn on those thoughts. The thought that there was someone who could satisfy her and that it wasn't him still excited him more than it should have, and he couldn't help but wonder if she ever thought about Eddie and what she thought and if those thoughts were anything like wanted them to be. Did she fantasize about being with him again? How often did she consider giving him a call anyway, marriage be damned, just to be with someone better?  
When he was alone, and he tried to be alone at home, and they barely even slept in the same bed anymore, he would still remember the day he caught them together, the last time. It had been so genuine, the look of joy on her face, a look that he wouldn't be able to give her and he knew and she knew it and everyone knew it, and he was only kidding himself staying with her, and that was always the part that did him in and finished him off.

~X~

Things never got easier for them and the tension never dissolved. They spent as little time together as possible, but there were times when they couldn't avoid each other and then they always fought and always about everything but what was really on their mind. He would criticize her housekeeping or she would make snide remarks about his work, and then they would have a yelling match that Laurie would hide from, and nothing would be resolved.

But one night, they finally found themselves on the topic that really mattered, the true problem of their relationship, and he asked her why she did it.

“Because you invited me into it!” she snapped.

“That's bullshit, and you know it is,” he replied. “We had an arrangement, and you went outside of it and I want to know why. And I want to know why you even let him back into your life in the first place, since that's where the trouble really began.”

“I don't have to justify myself to you.”

“It's been seven goddamn years, Sally! I think you owe me an explanation by now.”

“I didn't just call him up one day and say, 'Hey, let's be best friends, that'll piss off my husband for sure!' I didn't want to hear from him, I wasn't expecting to hear from him,” she said. “But one day, he's just there, acting like everything is fine, expecting me to just want to catch up. Of course, I let him have it. I shouted at him, he looked _surprised_ , couldn't imagine why I'd bear a grudge. See, it's different for him, and I just couldn't sustain it, the anger...”

None of this was wanted he wanted to hear, and the sad look in her eyes was not what he wanted to see. He wanted her to explain their affair within the affair, not to recount how she had come to forgive him. “God,” he said, rolling his eyes, “you know, you really need analysis. I'm serious.”

Of course, that only made Sally more angry. “How would  _you_ know how a woman feels? Shit, how a  _man_ feels, for that matter?”

“Oh, that's cheap,” he said with a snort. “Even for you, that is _cheap_!” There was a pause and, against his better judgment, he said, “Well, c'mon, let's here the rest...” He knew better than to try to get more out of her, to try to rekindle his old feelings of jealousy that had brought him pleasure too many times, but still, he pushed her on.

Now Sally looked so enraged that if she could kill him and get away with it, he was sure she would have. “Why? So you can put it in a letter to one of those magazines you read?” She knew damn well that he only kept up with tabloids for work purposes, but she always threw it in his face like it was something to be ashamed of. “'My wife described how his rough hands slowly squeezed-'”

“Stop that!” he shouted, because he very much did not want her to stop, but he also very much did not want to get visibly aroused during an argument.

“You wanted to hear it, so okay, you _listen_ ,” she replied firmly. “First off, he was _there_ , right? Plus, he was gentle. You know what gentleness _means_ in a guy like that? Even a glimmer?”

“Oh, spare me,” he said, to hide the hurt that always came with these situations.

“It means you _reached_ something,” she continued, and there was less anger in her voice now, more desperation, like she really wanted him to understand what had happened, like she was only just beginning to understand it herself, and he wondered if his wife had actually fallen in love with Eddie Blake. “It means you reached some of that magical romance and bullshit they promise you when you're a kid...” Her voice broke; she was close to tears.

“It also means a broken marriage,” he replied, wanting to snap her out of this before she admitted what he already knew. “An uncertain future for our child.”

Just as he had thought it would, that brought her back to the present. “ _My_ child. That's what this is all about, remember? You don't have to worry about her future. That's taken care of.”

They heard something then, shuffling in the other room, and they wore a nearly identical look of dread as they realized what it meant and went to investigate. Sure enough, there was Laurie in the other room, playing with a snow globe without a care in the world, looking so much like her mother but even more like her father, and Larry wished very much that she had never been born.

“Laurel Jane?” She was startled at the sound of his voice and dropped the snow globe. “What are you doing down here? What-”

Sally interrupted him as the snow globe hit the floor and shattered. “Larry, don't you dare take this out on her! She's only a kid! She's vulnerable, fragile...”

“She needs to be in bed, not snooping around down here,” he snapped, and Sally snatched the girl's hand, dragging her back to her bedroom protectively, leaving him by himself to clean up the mess that Laurie had made.

~X~

They never attempted to revisit that conversation, but he had heard all he really needed to. It would be wrong of him to pursue the argument again just to get her to talk about sleeping with Eddie,and he didn't want to remind himself any more that there was a chance Sally had actually fallen in love with the man.

There was a moment of weakness where he tried to get off on the argument, but he was left feeling only ashamed afterward. He was only kidding himself, had always been kidding him. This relationship had always been nothing but a bad joke, and bringing a Comedian in had only hastened the punchline. A broken marriage was right; staying with her was bad for them both.

“I'm filing for divorce,” he said one day. “Living with you is more than I can take.” He was always more cruel than he meant to be.

“Fine by me,” she replied. “Being with you hasn't done me any good anyway.”

There was no fuss, and she and Laurie moved out, and he moved away altogether after requesting a transfer at work. He wondered if she would try to make it on her own, or if she would go back to Eddie, after all this time. Even now, he hated himself for the mixed feelings that thought gave him.

 


End file.
